Debilidad
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Después del duelo de fuego entre Zuko y Azula, Katara ha comprendido que está enamorada del príncipe y trata de confesarle su amor, pero sucede algo inesperado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar el último maestro aire no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nickelodewn y sus creadores.

* * *

**Debilidad **

Por Crystal Violeta.

En plena batalla, Zuko y Azula desplegaban sus poderes a un nivel que en cien años no volvería a verse. La plaza de la Nación del fuego se iluminaba con resplandores amarillos y azules. Las llamas chocaban entre sí, se devoraban mutuamente o se mezclaban, fundiéndose en un océano de fuego.

Azula estaba desesperada, la superioridad de su hermano la estaba enloqueciendo. Finalmente, él formó un círculo de fuego que fue extendiéndose por todo el campo de batalla hasta derribar a su hermana. Ella rodó por el suelo.

Derrotada, furiosa y exhausta, Azula se levantó con dificultad. Su cabello enmarañado caía sobre su cara.

– ¿No habrá relámpagos hoy? – preguntó Zuko – ¿Acaso temes que te los regrese?

– ¡Te mostraré mis rayos! – de inmediato comenzó a formar el relámpago.

Zuko se preparó para el ataque, pero en el último minuto, Azula apuntó a Katara y disparó el rayo. Cuando Zuko vio que el ataque se dirigía a Katara, se aterró, corrió hacia ella y de un saltó se interpuso en la trayectoria.

El rayo lo golpeó con todo su poder, lanzándolo por los aires. En un desesperado intento, Zuko intentó redirigir la energía que se esparcía por su cuerpo y por reflejo lo dirigió hacia Azula.

Parte del relámpago salió sin control de la mano derecha de Zuko alcanzando a su hermana, quien se sacudió con la descarga y se desplomó en el suelo mientras su corazón dejaba de latir. Al mismo tiempo, Zuko cayó en el suelo, golpeando su nuca con tanta fuerza, que el príncipe rebotó en el suelo en dos ocasiones y volvió a caer varios metros atrás. En el piso, su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras la electricidad remanente recorría su cuerpo.

– ¡Zuko! – gritó Katara y corrió a auxiliarlo.

Katara tomó agua con sus manos y las colocó en el pecho de Zuko para cerrar la herida dejada por el relámpago. Zuko no podía hablar. Con los ojos muy abiertos balbuceaba, sin pronunciar palabras completas. Finalmente, perdió el conocimiento.

Los sabios de la nación del fuego, algunos soldados y varios médicos corrieron a auxiliar a Zuko y a Azula. Nada pudieron hacer por la princesa, que acababa de morir, pero se llevaron a Zuko al palacio para encargarse de él. Katara quiso ayudar, pero no se lo permitieron.

* * *

oo000oo

* * *

Una semana después, cuando la guerra había terminado, Aang y Katara fueron invitados por Iroh al palacio de la Nación del Fuego.

– ¿Cómo sigue Zuko? – preguntó Katara – Hasta ahora no me han dejado verlo.

– Será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos – Fue la respuesta de Iroh. Él guío a los adolescentes por el jardín hasta que se detuvieron frente al estanque de los patos-tortuga. Zuko estaba descansando sobre un sillón reclinable, llevaba el cabello suelto y una túnica de seda roja.

– Los dejaré solos – dijo Iroh y se retiró.

En voz baja Aang le preguntó a Katara.

– ¿Estás segura de esto?

– Sí, Aang. Nosotros hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, pero ha llegado el momento de separarnos. ¡Por favor, comprende!, amo a Zuko y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

– Entonces será mejor que vayas tú sola. Yo esperaré aquí.

Con una sonrisa, Katara corrió al encuentro de su amado.

– ¡Hola Zuko!, ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! – ella extendió su mano para saludar al príncipe, pero él ni siquiera se movió. Por unos momentos, Zuko observó la mano extendida de Katara y le dijo:

– Ninguna dama saludaría como un vulgar campesino.

Sorprendida, Katara retiró su mano y observaba a Zuko con extrañeza.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Katara? – preguntó con rudeza.

– Vine a ver cómo estabas y a darte las gracias por salvar mi vida.

Él tenía una mirada sombría.

– Estoy bien, ahora puedes marcharte.

– ¿Zuko, qué te pasa?, ¿es qué me culpas por lo que ocurrió con el relámpago?

Zuko miró hacia otro lado y le respondió.

– No fue culpa de nadie.

– Yo quería venir antes, pero no me dejaban verte. Tampoco dejaban pasar a Aang.

– ¿En dónde está él?, ¿creí que vendrían juntos?

– No quiso venir. Está confundido desde que rompí con él.

– ¡Rompiste con el Avatar!, ¿Por qué? Él está enamorado de ti y nunca encontrarás a nadie mejor.

– Lo sé, pero yo amo a otra persona – ella se sonrojo – a ti Zuko.

– ¡De qué rayos estás hablando!, ¿acaso algún día te hablé de romance?

– No con palabras, pero… sacaste a mi padre de prisión, me ayudaste a encontrar al asesino de mi mamá y salvaste mi vida… dos veces.

– ¿Y qué? Yo habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro.

– Es que yo pensé que tú…

– ¿Estaba enamorado de ti?, ¡por favor, Katara! No te sientas tan especial. Yo no me fijaría en una campesina de la tribu agua.

– ¡Disculpe si lo moleste "majestad"! – dijo con voz quebrada – ¡Debo irme!

Ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y trató de salir corriendo, pero Aang, que se había acercado lo suficiente, la abrazó y le replicó a Zuko.

– ¡No deberías hablarle así. Ella te salvó la vida en el Agni Kai!

– ¡Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera!

– ¡Cómo has cambiado! – dijo Aang – y yo que pensé que podríamos ser amigos. Ahora veo que me equivoque.

– ¡Váyanse los dos! ¿No me oyeron? ¡LARGO!

– ¡Vámonos, Aang! – Katara lloraba en el hombro de su amigo, Aang la abrazó y juntos se marcharon, dejando al príncipe inmóvil en su silla. Él tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

– ¡Zuko…!

– Ahora no tío.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

– Podría decirle cualquier cosa, menos la verdad.

– Pero se fue con Aang.

– Está bien. Ella merece ser feliz y no encontrará a nadie mejor que el avatar.

– ¡Tanto la quieres!

– ¡Estoy cansado, tío! – respondió evadiendo su mirada – ¿Podemos volver al palacio?

– Por supuesto.

El general palmeo las manos y dos sirvientes acudieron de inmediato. Iroh levantó a su sobrino con cuidado y lo sentó en la silla de ruedas. Primero acomodó su cuello entre dos pequeños cojines, después siguió con sus pies y brazos. Mientras tanto, el príncipe mantenía los ojos cerrados y la quijada apretada. Odiaba que lo trataran como un muñeco de trapo.

– Teo fue afortunado – dijo Zuko con amargura – al menos él podía mover sus brazos.

– No tiene caso lamentarse – Iroh lo cubrió con una cobija – Estás vivo y eso es lo que importa.

– ¡Esto no es vivir, tío! No sé por qué me salvaron, ¡Sería mejor si me hubieran dejado morir!

– ¡Zuko, no digas eso!

– ¡Yo mismo lo habría hecho, si pudiera moverme!, tío ¿por qué no quieres ayudarme?

– Yo nunca podría ayudarte a morir, pero voy a hacer algo mejor. ¡Voy a ayudarte a vivir! Escúchame bien, Zuko, la mayoría de las personas no saben por qué razón están en este mundo y probablemente tú tampoco. Un hombre sabio dijo una vez, "no vale la pena vivir, sin tener algo por lo que estés dispuesto a morir". Lamentablemente, la mayoría de las personas no han encontrado su verdadero propósito en la vida, por eso al toparse con una dificultad piensan en el suicidio lento o definitivo.

– Es que yo no quiero ser una carga para nadie.

– ¡Tú no eres una carga, eres un valioso ser humano! Zuko, la vida es el don más valioso del universo, no existen tesoros en el mundo suficientes para comprar un segundo más de vida y si tú estás vivo es por una razón. Sabes bien que todos moriremos algún día, pero fuimos llamados a la inmortalidad. Solamente los hijos de Dios lograrán dejar una huella en el mundo. Así que, con cada nuevo amanecer no debes preguntarte ¿por qué sigues con vida? sino ¿para qué? Tal vez no puedas mover tu cuerpo, pero aún tienes tu voz, tu inteligencia y una fortaleza capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo. Zuko, tú siempre has sido una persona fuerte que sigue luchando a pesar de que sea difícil y sólo los fuertes pueden sobreponerse a una situación en la que cualquier otro se derrumbaría.

– ¡Yo no soy tan fuerte!

– Es cierto, nadie lo es. A veces el hombre sobrestima su poder, pero cuando los problemas lo agobian y lo llevan al límite de su frágil resistencia humana, al grado de no poder seguir adelante, tiene dos opciones: desistir de su destino, o pedir la ayuda del ser que está más allá de toda comprensión humana. Él es el único que puede restaurar el alma, fortalecer el espíritu y sanar un corazón herido. Sólo Dios tiene el poder de transformar a un hombre ordinario en un hombre extraordinario. Deja que Él te sostenga, deja que llene tu corazón y guíe tu destino y entonces recuperaras el deseo de vivir y la misión para la que fuiste creado, mucho tiempo antes de nacer. Tal vez te sientas pequeño y débil ahora, pero créeme, ser pequeño en sus manos, basta. Dios nunca les manda a sus hijos más de lo que pueden soportar y si fuiste elegido para esta prueba es porque estas formado de esa materia que muy pocos poseen y que puede servir de inspiración y guía de muchos otros. Encuentra tu propósito en la vida y encontrarás tu destino.

– ¿Qué destino puede tener alguien como yo?

– Esa es una pregunta que tendrás que responder por ti mismo, pero estoy seguro que Dios tiene reservado un destino muy grande para ti, sólo tienes que encontrarlo. Puedes empezar con las sagradas escrituras, ven yo te ayudaré.

Iroh empujó la silla de ruedas y mientras se dirigían al palacio le dijo:

– Te serviré una deliciosa taza de té y te leeré unos pasajes que pueden ayudarte.

FIN

* * *

**Nota:** Pido una disculpa si no quedó suficientemente claro en el texto, tal vez después lo arregle, pero sólo para aclarar, la razón por la que Zuko se quedó cuadraplejico fue debido al golpe que se dio en el cuello cuando lo golpeo el rayo. Se supone que al golpearse se lastimó una de las vertebras y por eso no puede nover su cuerpo del cuello para abajo.

Me despido agradeciendo a todos por leer este fic.


End file.
